Lone Wolf Cries Lonely
by Siren of Night
Summary: Fics 'bout Gambit fallin' for a girl that Lance happans to know. What! Oh really, She's his sis that he bailed on. R&R Rest of it's inside!


Lone Wolf Cries Lonely  
  
This Fic has Gambit fall for a girl that Lance knows. What?! Oh really, he knows her cause she's his sister that he bailed on. Now black flames and souls surround her cold heart. And Gambit's gonna do some gambling. Will he win her heart? Or die trying? (don't own)  
  
Chapter One,  
  
(Dream)  
  
"Lance! Help don't let them take me!", a little girl screamed reaching for him. "Stop crying!" He shouted, "Suck it up. It's for everybody's sake that you go!" He shouted, tears swelled up in his eyes. He sounded so cruel and heartless, but it was the truth. He hated to hurt her. It hurt him so bad, but he wanted her to be strong so he's trying to be strong for her. "Please! NO! Help me please Lance, I...I promise to be better! I PROMISE! JUST DON'T LET THEM HAVE ME!" She cried harder struggling against the men in black. "It's not you sis!" He screamed. As they strained her and threw her in the back of a white van. "it..it isn't you." He mumbled dropping to his knees as rain started to down pour on this already gloomy night. "I love you!" He tried to scream as the van drove off but he choked on his tears.  
  
"NO!" He screamed and woke up sweating on the couch. Pietro smirks, "What's the matter? Huh? You looked stressed, who's the gal ya love so much huh? Huh?" Everyone is looking at him. Some smiling, Wonda had a look of disgust on her face. Lance got up. "It's not your business! Leave it alone, got it?!", He shouted waking outside. Pietro didn't though. He followed him as well as Gambit did. "I say what is with you?", Gambit asked. Pietro just studied Lance's face. "........ You see Pierre have....had a little sis like you but before I was a mutant she was. She had the power, the strongest power of all. Black flame." He started. "Black Flame? What's that?" He asked and Gambit answered. "The Black Flame is flame that's black and steals the souls of who ever it' touches'." He answered. "Yea the it's. I loved her so much and she was taken away, to the government, cause that's what my Father wanted. He said to forget her cause she's a demon now. But, She was too.... pure. I've been having nightmares about that night ever since then, but it's gottin' worse.", He closed his eyes to hold back his tears. "I don't know why either. I wished I did though." He said looking at Pietro now. You see you think Wonda hates you, well I can't begin to imagine how much she......" He fell on his back. "Lance!" Both men shouted. His eyes were drawing closer to a blank pair. "How much she wishes to destroy your soul," A voice came from the shadows. As she appeared in the light Gambit held his breath. Amazing, how can she be his sister? Were Gambits thoughts at the moment.  
  
She was up to his chin, slightly pale, her body was...Perfect. Her hair mess short kinda boy cut but looked good on her. She look like glass, so breakable, but she was curvy. The most fascinating thing 'bout her though, were her eyes. They were a deep midnight blue, but filled with anger, pain, sorrow. He wanted to hold her and take it all a way. He chuckled, and he didn't even know her name. However she noticed him eyeing her and was not please at that. Her eyes narrowed and she growled out at him, "And what exactly is so funny?" He looked at her. "Can you really steal you brothers soul from him?" He asked expecting a yes out of her. "It's your concern why now?" She asked him back. "Because I'm his leader so to say." He answered back sneering at her. She however was not taking this very well. "Oh really. This beast is taking orders? That's pathetic! No point in killing him. He's prob. Already dead from orders." She glared at him returning the rest of his soul to his body. "Lance! Is he ok? Who the fuck are you!?" All but Wonda screamed at her. "He's fine and for the other question I'm that Beast's Sister. The name's Skyler. For short ya can call me Sky." She glared at Lance seeming to have seconded thought on not killing him. Gambit smirk and walked right up to her. She looked up at his eyes and asked, "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
My hands hurt so before I go on do you ppl want another Chapter?  
Siren of the Night 


End file.
